dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Containment Wave
& or |similar='Dead Zone Sealed Light Beam Sealing Spell Thunder Shock Surprise' }} Evil Containment Wave (魔封波) is a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. Overview The technique is named Mafūba in the Japanese dub, as well as the English translation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. It is named Evil Containment Wave in the FUNimation dub, while it retains its original name, Mafūba, in the Blue Water dub. The Evil Containment Wave was used by Master Mutaito to trap King Piccolo inside an electric rice cooker during his first rampage. Any type of container can be used, as long as it can be sealed shut after the technique has been completed. However, the smaller the container, the harder it is to aim the target into its opening. After King Piccolo was released from his prison by Emperor Pilaf, he is confronted by Master Roshi. Roshi nearly succeeds in using the Evil Containment Wave to contain King Piccolo again, but misses at the last second and dies shortly afterwards. This attempt was witnessed by Tien Shinhan, who learns the Evil Containment Wave from watching Roshi performing it and practices a scaled-down version of it himself several times. When Tien finally confronts King Piccolo, he is not able to use the technique successfully, as King Piccolo's son, Drum, realizes what Tien is attempting and sacrifices himself by jumping in front of the blast. Drum is ensnared and about to be confined to the electronic jar, but King Piccolo quickly destroys it before the attack was successful, releasing Drum from the jar and therefore rendering the Evil Containment Wave useless. In the manga, the container is damaged from Tien's practice attempts, therefore he does not attempt the move against King Piccolo at all. Years later, in the confrontation between Kami and Piccolo Jr., Kami demonstrates his knowledge of the technique and attempts to use it to seal away Piccolo. Piccolo counters by reversing the wave with his Evil Containment Wave Reflection technique, which he is able to use to seal Kami. Neither Piccolo nor Kami die as a result of using the wave, and Kami specifically states that it would be a way for him to get rid of Piccolo without dying himself (their lives were connected so that if one died, the other would as well). The Evil Containment Wave is much the same in Dragonball Evolution as in the manga and anime, but with some subtle differences. In the manga, Piccolo is not immobilized while in the wave and is capable of destroying the jar himself. In the movie, it is the jar that is called a "Mafuba", not the attack, and preparing the jar seems to require an overnight ceremony, as opposed to simply taping a "evil containment" sign on the side of the jar. Appearances in games The technique is Master Roshi's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, called Meteo Telekinesis in the English version. Roshi yells Mafuba and uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Supreme Kai also uses a similar attack in the game. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo uses this against Super Buu at the conclusion of his story mode, when he found that even after merging with King Piccolo (which increased his power to one equal to Super Buu), he could not destroy him. Piccolo does not die by performing the technique (Kami did not die when he originally performed the technique and, at this point, Piccolo is fused with Kami, King Piccolo, and is a Super Namek, thus would be more than powerful enough to perform it without dying). It is described by Piccolo as a technique to seal away evil that is too powerful to destroy. Piccolo successfully uses it to seal Buu in a bottle and places it within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a precaution against Buu's release, with Piccolo remaining guard upon Kami's Lookout; later, in Piccolo's bonus scene, Buu is accidentally released by a dimensionally-displaced Gotenks (a Gotenks from the original, "non-what if" timeline), but is finally defeated by Piccolo (with help from a confused Gotenks). In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, a side quest involves using Tien using his Evil Containment Wave to collect the 150 monsters in the game. Kami (or Mr. Popo after the battles against Nappa) gives an Offense Ring for 30 monsters captured, a Good Rice Cooker Capsule for 60 monsters, Kami's Gi for 120 monsters, and the Spark Boots Capsule for all the monsters captured. Also in Attack of the Saiyans, it is revealed that Master Mutaito developed and used the technique several years before the events of the game to seal the Evil Flame in the Divine Crossing. In the game, the demon is released by Tien while he was training at the Divine Crossing for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. With help and guidance from Mutaito's spirit, Tien uses the Multi-Form technique and defeats the demon. Afterwards, Mutaito grants Tien permission to use the Evil Containment Wave and he receives a Rice Cooker Capsule which increases the technique's success rate. The technique is mentioned in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, by Piccolo during his training of the Future Warrior. After receiving an All-Energy Capsule S he request the Warrior craft via the Item Mixture Shop, Piccolo will state that his father overestimated his powers and lost to the Evil Containment Wave, using the story as an example of how warriors shouldn't rely on power alone and should use any skills and items at there disposal to win, like how Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave and Electric Rice Cooker to defeat and seal King Piccolo. Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon * 封 (Fū) = Seal / enclose * 波 (Ha/Ba) = Wave Gallery The Evil Containment Wave being used on King Piccolo.jpg|The Evil Containment Wave being used on King Piccolo Roshi ready.png|Master Roshi prepares the Evil Containment Wave Roshi!!!.png|Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo The Ultimate Sacrifice - Tien tries.PNG|Tien practices the Evil Containment Wave Mafuba.png|Hero (Kami) using the Evil Containment Wave against Piccolo Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques